Tipsy Confessions
by Shinan7
Summary: Ino has a secret, and one drink makes her spill it. Her world is completely over... or is it? Yuri, Ino/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Note: This is my first Yuri, yayyyyyyy!

Ino/Hinata

Warnings: Yuri,OOC, AU-ish, Sex.

If you don't like any of the above, don't read.

* * *

Ino hadn't told anybody but for a while now she's just had this... Attraction.

Not to Shikamaru.

Not to Kiba.

Not to Lee.

Not to Chouji.

Not to Shino.

Not to Naruto.

Not to Neji.

Not to Sai.

Definitely not to Sasuke.

No. Not to any of them. Not the guys. Not them.

Instead... It was Hinata.

Ino was attracted to Hinata.

She didn't know exactly when the attraction had started. Ino had always admired her. Adored her. The hair that looked soft to the touch. Lavender eyes that seemed to look through her. The cute little stutter. The way she poked her two pointer fingers together. It was everything about her. Everything.

All Ino knew was that one day, her fights with Sakura over who got Sasuke, had turned into an act.

And all she wanted... All she wanted was to kiss her. Hold her. Touch her.

Love her.

* * *

A/N: This is for my best friend. He's been editing some of my stories and I wanted to give him a treat as a thank you for putting up with my yaoi obsession. Hope you enjoy, Landar! Will Maybe end up being three to five chapters long. Depending on how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Again, this is an AU.

* * *

 **Chapter** **2:**

"Troublesome woman!" That familiar voice jolted Ino out of her thoughts, making her jump in surprise. By the tone in the Nara's voice, he'd called her name more than a few times before shooting out his go to fraze for her.

Ino cringed slightly. She hadn't been paying attention, too immersed in her mind. Just that one glimpse of Hinata from down the street had made her forget about everything around her. Good thing she hadn't been the one to go during the first sparring match. She was probably going to be useless for a little while longer until her thought process went away from her love path.

"Sorry, Shikamaru. What did you need?" Ino blushed slightly in embarrassment as she looked at the her two team mates.

Dark eyes studied the flushed skin, and shifting eyes. For a second, Ino thought he was going to ask her what was wrong. Instead, he grunted, and after one more piercing look, let it go. "Naruto wants everyone to meet at the bar later tonight. He says we haven't had a gathering in a long time. Can you make it?"

Ino blinked in surprise for a moment. "Sure! Is everyone able to go?"

"Hm. I think so. The only one that might not make it is Sai. He was sent on a B-rank mission a few days ago and he hasn't come back yet. The Hokage doesn't expect him until next week at the latest. He might get back today, but it's doubtful." Shikamaru sighed, placing his hands into his pants pockets, shoulders slouching. He studied her with half lidded eyes.

Ino knew he was going to ask her why she hadn't been paying attention earlier. Before he could open his mouth, she beat him to it. "That sucks for Sai. What time do we meet up? And which bar? There's like a million!"

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation, giving her disgruntled look. "Ino, there aren't a million bars in Konoha." Meanwhile, Chouji was munching on his chips, looking slightly amused.

The blond teammate shrugged, a smirk tugging at her plump lips. "You know what I mean, Shika! Just tell me because I'm not going from bar to bar looking for you guys!"

"Right. It's at The Drink and Kiss."

"Oh! I've heard of it! It's the one with the best Rice Sake in Konoha, right? I've been wanting to try it!" Ino grinned. "Well, I'd better go and start getting ready!"

"Troublesome. It's still early. We're not meeting for at least two hours." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Cha, right! That's _barely_ enough time! I need to look goooooddd!" Ino gave a sultry look, hand going to her waist.

"You look fine though. We could just hang out until it's time to meet." Chouji complimented her, hand reaching into the almost empty bag of chips.

" _Men_!" Ino huffed and walked away with a wave. "I'll see you guys later!"

After a few steps, a beautiful smile popped onto her face. "Hinata's going to be there..." Eagerly, the tall blond hurried home She had the perfect outfit in mind. Maybe it would catch Hinata's attention.

 _Maybe_...

...She could hope, couldn't she?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Water flowed down soft skin. Long blond hair clung to Ino's back as she stood motionless under the falling, warm liquid.

After a few more seconds of letting the water relax her mind and body a bit, Ino reached over for her shampoo. It was her favorite kind. The mixture always left her hair smooth and silky, with a faint hint of jasmine. It was one of her favorite scents.

Ino worked the gel in her hands a bit before running her long fingers through her hair. Suds immediately appeared. She could smell the jasmine already. After gently scrubbing her scalp for a minute, Ino leaned back into the spray. Suds slid down her hair and slowly disappeared as it was rinsed away.

Eyes closed, Ino ran her hands through her hair again. Her mind drifted towards Hinata.

 _What_ _would_ _it_ _feel_ _like_ _to_ _have_ _Hinata's_ _hands_ _running_ _through_ _her_ _hair_? _Exploring_ her _body_?

Ino's hands trailed down, she imagined that they were Hinata's instead of her own. She crossed her arms, hands holding lightly onto her shoulders.

 _What_ _would_ _it_ _feel_ _like_ _to_ _have_ _Hinata_ touching _her_?

 _Her_ _soft_ _lips_ _on_ _her_ _own_?

How _would_ _it_ _feel_?

Ino touched her lips with her fingertips, brushing against them lightly.

 _How_ _would_ _it_ _feel_?

Skin _against_ skin?

Lips _against_ lips?

 _What_... _What_ would _it_ _feel_ _like_ _to_ _gaze_ _directly_ _into_ _those_ _lavender_ _colored_ _eyes_ _and_ _let_ _her_ _love_ _show_?

 _Let_ _her_ know?

Ino sighed, opening her eyes and breaking her illusion of the dark haired woman. If only she really were right there, right in front of Ino.

She wished she could really touch Hinata instead of just being an image in her mind. A pale figment that could never truly compare to the actual being.

It was a dream. A dream to be able to touch the Hyuuga, and to have her return the touch... to feel the same love that was in Ino's heart. If she ever did...

Would Hinata be shy? Or would let her pleasure be heard?

Ino wanted to find out. She wanted Hinata to kiss her. To find out what they each liked, to touch each other...

Hands trailed down her breasts as images of Hinata rushed through her mind.

"Ino?!" A voice outside her bathroom door called out, breaking, shattering the images. Ino could feel the flush rush up her body. "Troublesome woman. You're still not ready? We came to pick you up!"

"Shikamaru! You _idiot_!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ino stopped just outside the door of the bar, trying to control her rapidly beating heart. She hadn't been in the same room as Hinata for months. They hadn't been necessarily close before that, but she'd at least seen her daily. Maybe that was the reason she'd spaced out earlier. Just seeing that one glimpse of her had brought back all her feelings, tenfold.

Sometimes, Ino wondered how her heart had set on Hinata. It wasn't like she had a chance. Hinata was straight. Her obvious crush on Naruto when they were in the Academy had made that clear. That clear crush had stopped Ino from doing anything idiotic many times.

To distract herself... To keep anyone from knowing her secret, she pretended to fight Sakura over Sasuke. Ino hadn't wanted to keep fighting with Sakura but she'd tried once to tell her she wasn't interested in him and Sakura hadn't believed her. So she'd played the part of adoring/crazy fan girl.

If she had any less desire to be a Kunoichi, Ino could have become an actress instead.

Seven...

Seven years of living a lie. If she wasn't so upset about the circumstances, she could have boasted of her amazing acting skills. But...

It was getting harder to keep up the mask. Something had to give.

Ino shook her head, and glanced down at her outfit to make sure everything was in place and perfect. There wasn't even a wrinkle on the short, sleeveless black dress with a sweetheart neckline. It _hugged_ her body, showing off her curves and accentuating them. She didn't have much in the chest department but the dress made it seem like she had a bit more than she actually did. Ino had fallen in love with it as soon as she'd seen it. One of the few times that it had happened while clothes shopping. Usually, it took her hours to decide on something and multiple trips to the dressing room.

Ino brushed her loose hair over her shoulder, took a breath, and walked in. Blue eyes searched around the brightly lit bar for her friends. After yelling at Shikamaru, she wasn't surprised to see him with Chouji, drinks in hand.

"Ino! You made it! About damn time!" Sakura cried out, rushing towards Ino. She gave the tall blond a hug . "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"That's what I was thinking!" Ino replied, not about to say that it had been about Hinata instead of her pink haired friend. Not that she forgot about Sakura, they had become closer again in recent years. After Sasuke's defection and subsequent return, Ino had dropped the act. People still thought she had a crush on the Uchiha though. And Sai. It was getting more than a tiny bit ridiculous because as far as she knew, she'd never shown interest in him. Ever. "Is everyone here?"

Sakura shook her head in the negative. "So far, only Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Chouji have made it. The rest should be here soon though." A giggle escaped Sakura's lips and that was when Ino noticed that she had a drink in her had. By the way she slightly wobbled, it wasn't her first of the night.

"Geez, you couldn't wait for the rest of us to start the party?" Ino teased her as they walked over to the group. Ino immediately spotted her fellow blond, and one of the loud mouths of the group. The orange and black shirt was like a neon sign advertising his location. "Naruto!"

"Ino! You made it!" Naruto waved enthusiastically as they made their way over to the group. They hugged and chatted for a bit before being interrupted by the second loudmouth of the group.

"Ino! You look amazing!" Lee cried out, giving her the good guy pose. "A beautiful exotic flower!"

"Ah, thanks Lee..." Ino grinned at the taijutsu master after a double take. It was surprising, but Lee didn't have his usual green spandex suit. He was wearing a green shirt and some deep blue jeans. "Still not allowed to drink?"

Ino had to hold back a giggle as Lee nodded his head. "I am still banned from consuming anything containing alcohol! Therefore, I will be drinking tea and making sure Sakura get's home safely!"

Ino giggled and turned to look as her friend wobbled over to Lee.

"She's going to need all the help she can get by the end of the night." Ino shook her head and shared a smirk with Naruto.

"Sasuke! You came!" Naruto cried suddenly and jumped away from Ino and headed over to the Uchiha. Ino shook her head with a smile as she watched her fellow blond drag an obviously disgruntled Sasuke to the bar to get drinks.

"Ino, you finally made it." Chouji stepped up to her, a drink in hand. "Do you want me to get you some sake?"

As the blond looked at the group, she saw that everyone had one drink in hand. "I'll get one later, I don't want to start drinking yet."

"Troublesome woman. Weren't you the one that wanted to try the sake from here?" Shikamaru walked over, a cigarette held between his lips.

"Yup, but I can wait for it til after everyone gets here." Ino grimaced as the smoke made its way to her nose. "And next time, I would appreciate it that you didn't break into my house."

"Why? We've always done it before." The Nara raised an eyebrow.

Ino's face turned pink, and it slowly darkened. She then cleared her throat so her voice wouldn't squeak. "Well, you never know! This time I was in the bathroom, what if next time you walk in on me changing... or something! Just knock and if I don't answer, leave a note!"

"Or 'Something'? Do you have a boyfriend we don't know about, Ino?" Shikamaru stated, eyes narrowing slightly as he noticed the blush on her face.

"What? You're crazy, Shika."

Chouji decided to ask the question on both his and Shikamaru's mind. "It's not Sasuke, is it?"

"Sasuke? Why _Sasuke_?!" Ino crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Then it's Sai?"

That was a shock to Ino, she hadn't been expecting that. She'd thought her two teammates had more sense than anyone else. Clearly, she had been wrong. "Sai? Why wou- nevermind! I don't have a boyfriend!"

She looked over her shoulder. That was when she saw her walking through the doorway.

Hinata was there. Ino could feel her face heat up as she eyed the shy Hyuuga who was making her way over to their corner with Neji close behind. Ino couldn't help but study Hinata. She was wearing a lavender long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair was down, and fell to the middle of her back.

She didn't notice the look Shikamaru shoot her as he saw the blush. His eyes darted away and landed on Neji. He shared a look with Chouji.

"H-hello, Ino-san..." Hinata stuttered with a blush on her cheeks. She then turned to the two flanking Ino. "Shikamaru, Chouji."

"Hi, Hinata, Neji! Glad you could make it!" Ino replied, over the moon that she had talked to her first. She hadn't been expecting that. And it might have been her imagination, but for a moment it seemed that Hinata's eyes had stayed on hers for a moment longer then the other two.

"Me too." Hinata said with a shy smile, then looked down shyly looking up at Ino through her lashes. Ino wanted to kiss her right then and there. She had to stop herself from leaning in a few times.

Neji just nodded a greeting at them as he stopped besides his cousin.

"Do you want to get a drink, Hinata?" Ino found herself asking.

"S-sure, something non-alcoholic." Hinata stuttered slightly. Ino reached over grasped her hand, leading her away from the group. She couldn't help herself. Hinata didn't seem to mind the small touch, and just followed the blond through the crowd. Ino's hand felt warm, a tingly sensation where Hinata's fingers held on tightly.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, following, faving, or reviewing! I really want to know what you think, and enjoy when you tell me :).

Special thanks to my reviewers! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Ino couldn't help but stay close by Hinata's side, keeping as close to her as possible without making it overly obvious that she was doing so. She probably failed in that aspect but the Hyuuga heiress didn't seem to mind.

"It's so nice having everyone together again." The soft spoken Hyuuga said with a side look at Ino.

The small smile directed at her made Ino blush slightly and she had to look away so she could get her brain working again. "Y-yes, it is! I'm so glad Naruto came up with this idea and knew that everyone was free. It's such a hassle having everyone scattered all over the place."

"Inooooooooo, Hi-hic-nataaaa-channnnnn!" Sakura stumbled over to the pair-obviously a lot more intoxicated than she had been earlier- interrupting their conversation. "Loosen up already!" Sakura giggled and leaned on Ino's side.

"You're such a lightweight, Sakura." Ino chuckled, and she helped steady her best friend.

"Sooooo? At least I'm -hic- partying! It's not a party if you don't drink! Besides we're supposed to let loose! We haven't been together in a loooooooonnnnnggggg time!" Sakura finished with a pretty pout. "Now -hic- come on! It's drinking time!"

Ino couldn't hold back a snicker, and Sakura glared playfully up at her before grabbing one of her hands and one of Hinata's. Even intoxicated, Sakura managed to make her way straight to the bar where the majority of the guys were at.

"Incoming! We've got two party poopers in sore need of something alcoholic!" Sakura called. "Make them something good!"

The bartender nodded and got to work while Neji looked up at his cousin. "You are drinking, Hinata-san?"

Hinata immediately blushed and shook her head. "N-no! I don't think that it would such a good idea..."

"Aww, come on Hinata-chan!" Sakura grabbed the two glass cups that that the bartender placed in front of her and headed over to the two women. She held out the drinks and practically pushed them into their hands before leaving back to the bar.

Ino and Hinata looked down at the drinks then back up at each other. They both looked away, not noticing the other's flushed faces.

Ino spotted an empty, out of the way place. "Let's go over there."

They made their way over and sat down. Ino couldn't look up from her drink for the longest time. Finally, after several thoughts of encouragement, the blond looked up, and immediately locked gazes with Hinata.

Ino felt the world freeze around her, and all she could do was get lost in Hinata's beautiful eyes. She'd always found them fascinating, the light lavender color was mesmerizing. They always seemed to look right through her, and into her soul.

Just then, Hinata looked away, her face red.

Ino jumped and cursed herself inwardly. She had been staring into Hinata's eyes and she must have creeped her out!

The blond did the only thing she could do. Ino brought the cup up to her lips and took a gulp.

And Ino immediately regretted it. Already, she could feel her mind cloud a bit with the alcohol.

Why did she have to tease Sakura about being a light weight?! She was worse then her pink haired friend!

"Are you alright, Ino-san?" Hinata asked quietly, bringing the blond's attention to her. The brunette leaned in, hand reaching out to lightly touch Ino's forearm.

Ino swallowed hard, eyes zeroing on Hinata's face, then lips. They looked so plump. She really wanted to kiss them.

Not even a moment passed from when Ino got that thought, to when she was kissing Hinata. Her lips moved gently against Hinata's, tongue darting out and dipping into the other girls slightly parted mouth.

A small gasp left Hinata, and Ino pulled away, face flushing as she realized what she'd just done. "Oh god!" Ino murmured, eyes wide as she looked at a slightly dazed Hinata. "I-I'm sorry! I-I.." Ino trailed off as Hinata blinked. "I- I gotta go..." Ino stood, a bit unsteadily, and hurried away, face red. She quickly left the building, and made her slightly unsteady way towards her apartment.

She hadn't meant to kiss Hinata! Now the Hyuuga would never talk to her again! She'd messed up!

As she walked, Ino almost tripped. The Kunoichi ended up leaning against a wall. She took a few deep breaths, hoping to stop the spinning, and so she wouldn't cry her eyes out. That had to wait until she was alone in her apartment.

"Ino-san! Please, wait!"

Ino blinked, and turned her head. That sounded like... What was she doing? Why did she follow her? "Hinata..? I'm-" Ino couldn't say more because Hinata's hands had reached up, behind her neck, and brought her head down.

Hinata kissed her.

Ino froze for a second, before she kissed back. By the time they parted, both of them were breathing heavily, faces flushed.

"Hinata..." Ino breathed, finally getting the courage. "I like you."

Hinata smiled shyly up at her. "I do too, Ino."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where the heck is she?" Kiba muttered as he walked out of the Hyuuga compound with Neji right behind him.

Neji frowned, more than a bit irritated with himself for not making sure that his cousin made it safely back to the compound the night before. "Hinata-san and Ino-san were together... Maybe she is at Ino-san's home."

"That's a pretty good guess! Alright, let's go!" Kiba exclaimed and took off at a run, Akamaru right at his side. Neji followed after, keeping just a few steps behind.

Three minutes later, the trio stopped outside an apartment building that housed some of the shinobi of the village.

Kiba was about to start climbing the steps when he saw someone familiar head of hair ahead of him. "Yo! Shikamaru! Whatcha doing here?!"

Shikamaru stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. "Hey, Kiba, Neji, Akamaru. Just came over to get the troublesome woman. We were supposed to have a meeting, and she didn't show up."

"Haha! She's got a hangover, dude!" Kiba chuckled and all three men and one dog made their way to the second floor and the first door on the left. "Ino moved out of her parents house, right? Do you know why she did that?"

Shikamaru nodded and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Yeah, she wanted to get away from her dad. Said he was being way too overprotective."

Kiba chuckled while Neji just stayed quiet.

Shikamaru reached the door first and instead of knocking, he just unlocked the door.

"Dude, shouldn't you knock..?" Kiba muttered, wide-eyed.

"Nah, I do this all the time." Shikamaru said and opened the door. All three walked in and promptly froze.

"Shikamaru! Get the HELL OUT!"

"Eek!"

The three bolted back out, slamming the door behind them.

"That was Ino and..."

"Hinata-san.."

"...they... got together..?"

"Bark!"

"Don't lie, Akamaru!"

"When did...?"

"No way, is that why you never knock?" Kiba suddenly asked, shooting Shikamaru a look.

Shikamaru couldn't stop the red from creeping up his neck. "Troublesome."

A/N: Yup, that's it! Sorry it took so long for the update. Got a bit caught up in something else. I figured out I suck at yuri's. Hopefully, this one wasn't so bad, but it's probably going to be my only one.

Thank you so much for reading, following, and/or favoriting! Special thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate them!


End file.
